Hogan's Heroe's A visitor Arrives at Stalag 13
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Major Mark Browning and his imposter. It has been separated into chapters and I will post them as I finish them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bitterly cold day once again at Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan and his men were huddled around the old wood burning stove hoping to

get some heat on their cold and freezing fingers. They had been outside for an extended amount of time this night because as they had

gone out to roll call they had heard the unmistakable sound of an airplane in trouble. The plane had landed in a field nearby and with a

little shear luck Newkirk and Carter had managed to get to the pilot before the Germans.

Getting the pilot to Stalag 13 was a dangerous and difficult maneuver even for the men who did this on a daily basis. The Germans were

coming to the sound of the airplane quickly and they had just managed to have gotten the pilot into the woods as the first men had arrived

to capture him.

The pilot was a young Major by the name of Major Mark Browning. He too was an American and had been involved in a bombing of

the local railway when he had developed engine trouble. He had tried his best to keep up with his squadron but had been forced to

land when the engine quit working entirely.

The major was in good shape for a man who had just crashed his plane and Newkirk and Carter brought him down to the Stalag through

the emergency tunnel. The snow was what had saved the man. The snow had put out any fire that the engine was going to cause and

the Germans had been unable to drive as fast because of the lack of snow removal in that part of town.

It was the policy of the camp to not allow any prisoner up into the camp. It was for both the protection of Hogan and his men and the problem

that they might be seen by the Germans. It might prove difficult to explain an extra person at the camp. There was a small room off to

the side of the radio room where there was a cot located for a man to sleep on. At times there had been more than one man waiting for

a ride on a submarine and a ride to freedom. This time the major was lucky. He was the only man down there.

Each and every man at the Stalag that worked for Hogan had been thoroughly trained in taking care of prisoners. It was their duty to

report the downed pilots name rank and serial number. Then they would be sent in the submarine back to the allied side. It had been

a system that had worked ever since Colonel Hogan had come and taken over the espionage at the Stalag.

Each time they did anything that would hamper the Germans was good for the moral of the guys back at the barracks. Saving a major

from imprisonment was very good for their moral indeed. But Hogan stuck to his own rules and would not allow the man up to their

little home until he was checked out totally. After all if they could get him back to his squadron without him learning anything about

their little location it would make it less likely that word would not get. Even a major had been known to speak and there were always

people around who were willing to listen.

As Kinch called on the radio and provided the information on the Major Hogan kept the Major busy while he questioned him in a part of

the tunnel that the major could not hear from.

As Kinch gave out the information the word came over that the information was correct. They verified his name height and weight and all

looked good. They would be in the area within five days and they could deliver the package to the submarine then. Colonel Hogan did

not like what he felt when he was around the man. It was just a hunch, but he had stayed alive listening to his hunches and he still

would not allow the man to go up the ladder to their barracks located there at the Stalag.

Colonel Hogan decided that it was a good time for him to go and see Colonel Klink. The Colonel was a good source of information for him

and the men. Sometimes he knew things that he was not supposed to tell. But Hogan had a way about him and had learned how to get

information without Klink even knowing it.

As Colonel Hogan walked into the office he was met by the pretty German lady and gave her a big hug and a kiss. Colonel Klink came

out of the office and yelled "Hogan" They immediately stopped and Colonel Hogan walked right into Klink's office.

Colonel Hogan could not stand to be around Colonel Klink for very long. He was an older gentleman and always acting like a cowardly

idiot. It was not that Hogan like the Germans. He hated them as a matter of fact. But, this Colonel was a real idiot that should not

have been forced to join the Army. He should have been retired when the end of World War I ended.

Hogan took a seat at the desk and took a cigar from the box on Klink's desk. He glanced over at the bookcase against the wall. The

bookcase that hid the wire that provided him and his men communication with the outside world. His men had anchored the bookcase

to the wall so that Klink would not accidently find the antenna wire. He smiled at his success.

"So last night we heard a pilot land just outside of the Stalag. Where is he? Isn't it the policy of you Germans to bring the pilot to the

nearest prisoner of war camp?" Hogan asked him.

"It is, but the word is that the man is at another Stalag right now. He was captured unharmed last night. Oh the gestapo they were all

over the place. But, I was in town and I saw them bringing the man into the examination room. They think that they can keep me

out of the circle. But I have my ways." he laughed.

"So you think that you saw the downed pilot with the gestapo? He was only a major, and had nothing that good to offer. Why would the

gestapo be so interested in him?" he asked.

"They have their ways who am I to ask." Klink told him.

Hogan excused himself and headed right back to his barracks. He called the men together and told him how their major was a plant. They

had someone there that was there to find out about their operation. Colonel Hogan and the men were all glad that they had told the man

in the tunnel anything.

Ok guys it's off to work. We have now got to find the real major and bring him here and then send this gestapo man back to England with

him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now a very dangerous situation there at Stalag 13 for the men who worked for the underground and Colonel Hogan. They knew that the

man who was among them and in the tunnel was an imposter. He was more than likely a gestapo agent and would not be allowed to leave

no matter what until they were ready.

It was time to have Newkirk and Carter make some German Gestapo uniforms. Once the uniforms were made the men could go about finding

where the real major was being held. First they had to find out where Colonel Klink had been when he had seen the major.

For this the men were going to talk to Schultz. The big friendly man was a wealth of information. He was not a loyal German soldier although

he was not on their side either. But they could usually get information from him sometimes without letting him know anything. Like many of

the Germans who had drafted into the service under Hitler, Shultz had once owned a toy factory. He belonged there at work not at a war

that was based on hate. He loved children and often stated that.

Sure enough Sargent Schultz arrived at the barracks later on that day. He had been doing the barracks check and had come to check on

the men at Hogan's. When he came in the men acted as though nothing was goin on, but they went to work on him.

Newkirk went over to him and told him that it was mighty cold in their room and they needed more heat. Schultz had laughed at him and

said that it was always cold in that part of Germany this part of the year. Newkirk was one of Schultz's favorite prisoners and because he

was always into playing cards and sometimes Schultz would win candy.

Colonel Hogan laughed and said "Well according to your commanding officer things got pretty hot the other night. He met up with some young

lady. You remember that night the night that a plane crash landed just outside of camp."

"Ha some girl he was supposed to be at a meeting at the big hotel in town. All he did was sit at the bar and drink. He told me that there was

no one there but a bunch of gestapo and that he left right away. Those guys can be mean you know."

"Ah come now. He must have seen someone." Newkirk chimed in.

With a soft voice Schultz told them "He told me that he saw the downed pilot being brought into the old grand ball room for interrogation. The

gestapo had him prisoner." he bragged.

"Well they didn't bring me there and I am a colonel." Hogan told him.

"That might be true. but they brought him there and then they will probably bring him here." Schultz told him.

After Schultz left Carter and Newkirk went back to sewing the uniforms to get ready to go into town. One of the other men went to the mechanics

pool to find a suitable car for them to use. They would come up with a story to convince Klink to go to town once more and have them

drive him. This was something that the men did often and they were familiar with most of the roads. They had all been in the hotel many

times and knew the bar and the room where, most likely their major was being held.

Colonel Hogan thought as the big man left. They could not take a chance that the major was going to be sent to their camp. He was sure that

was the last place that he was going to end up. The gestapo had placed a plant at their operation and now they had to work fast.

One of the key reasons why the work of the men at Stalag 13 had been so successful was their ability to contact London. With the radio that

they had set up there at the barracks the men had constant contact with a submarine who would relay messages to London. Without radio

contact they would not have been half as successful as they had been. Whenever the men were doing something that they did not want anyone

in the compound to know they kept a man at the door watching for any soldiers that were coming towards their barracksCarter had been watching

the door and announced " Big trouble Colonel Hogan. There is a truck outside with a radio tracker on it."

This was the last thing that the Colonel needed. He hit the side of the bunk bed and went down to the tunnel immediately. He no

longer had anytime to take a chance with this man. This man was invaluable to the allies and Hogan knew it, but he was going to

have to take drastic measures then and now.

"Under no circumstances do I want the imposter who is downstairs left alone for even a moment. When it comes to roll call we will have to play

the shuffle game once more. I know that if we don't have Schultz doing the roll call things could get complicated. But this man who is

downstairs is more than likely a gestapo man and I want him sent back to London with the real major. He has invaluable information that the

people in London could use. We will turn the tables on the Germans one more time men." he assured his men.

As she descended the ladder Colonel Hogan looked at the man that he now knew for sure was his enemy. He hated the Germans for what

they were doing to the allies and even some of their own people and here was one of them right there in his own world. One of the chosen

people. The race that wanted to take over the world. No, Hogan was going to do all he could to put a stop to this man. He went over to the

imposter and said. "Look we know who you are really and have big plans for you. We are going to go out tonight and get the real Major Browning

and then if possible bring the two of you to our rendezvous point and place you on a submarine that will take you to England. If you make any move

or try anything my men will shoot and kill you. There will be no other choice for you. Now talk." he demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

The gestapo man smiled at Hogan and looked him straight in the eye. "Oh Colonel Hogan you and your men are way out of your league here. We

have been watching you for a long time and we are about ready to end your little work. Right now there is a radio tracer in a truck outside. I

know that you cannot do anything as long as the truck is here"

Colonel Hogan knew that the man who was standing in front of him, was not going to be like Klink or Schultz. He was a cruel man who had been

thoroughly trained and was on a mission. This man was very dangerous and would have to be watched very carefully. Gestapo at the camp or

not he had to get him out of the camp.

But fortunately for Colonel Hogan he did have a back up plan. Once he had the real Major Mark Browning safely at the camp he would bring the agent

to the rendezvous point. Even if the submarine had no contact with the Colonel and his men it would still be there on schedule in three days and both

those men were going to be on it.

After the gestapo agent who had come to them as a Major in the army air corps had been tied snugly and Colonel Hogan had checked the ropes himself

he went upstairs. The colonel left one of his men guarding him and headed up to the barracks. Here Newkirk was trying on a uniform a German

uniform that is. Newkirk Lebeau and Colonel Hogan would be going out that night to get the Major away from the Gestapo.

For that Colonel Hogan was going to present himself as a colonel with forged papers. there his men would bring the Major back to the camp. In three

days when the submarine arrived within range, they would have two men to pick up not just one.

But now it was time for Colonel Hogan to work on Colonel Klink. To make his plan work he would have to get his men out of camp. They would need a

car to bring the real Major back to camp with also. They were going to use Colonel Klink's staff car.

As Colonel Hogan made his way to the office of Colonel Klink he looked at the truck that carried with a radio locator. It was an invention that he had not

needed around his camp. It was a big pain in the neck not to be able to contact anyone and he wondered how long it would be here in camp. Colonel

Hogan would find out about the radio locator himself, while he was at the office that morning.

The office was busy with a gestapo man sitting right out in the outer office, thus not allowing Hogan to speak to anyone, so he asked to see Colonel

Klink and was allowed right in.

Klink was seating at his desk, but he looked very nervous. The truck was worrying him and Hogan would have no problem finding out when the truck was

going to be leaving. Colonel Hogan took a seat and a couple of cigars and looked at the nervous Colonel Klink. "I am wondering what the truck with the

radio detector on it is doing here at Stalag 13. We don't have any radios here for sure so I think that they are out for something else. I wonder what the

gestapo has in mind." Hogan told Klink.

This made Klink get up from his desk and walk around the room. Oh I don't know what they have in mind. You can never tell with that bunch. They will

stay here another day or so and leave. There is talk of a radio being somewhere in this area. What do you want?" he changed the subject.

Colonel Hogan looked at the German Colonel and could see that he was a wreck about everything that had been going on. "You need to relax Colonel. All

of this going on at the camp has you a nervous wreck. What you need is a night out on the town." he told him.

"Oh you are right. This is something else being around all these gestapo agents. They are trouble for us Germans too you know. But where should I go?

The last time I went to my favorite spot the gestapo was everywhere there too. They still have that man. I know that he is still with them at the hotel

because I heard a couple of the men talking about it. Oh I just don't know." Colonel Klink whined.

"Well, why don't you just go into town and have a good night out. If anyone deserves the time off it is you. You can go out have a small dinner and

maybe pick up some lady and still be back at the camp before midnight. You might be out later if you are lucky." Colonel Hogan encouraged him. "My

men have been working on your car and it is all clean and ready for a night out." Hogan told him.

Colonel Klink thought about it and said "You know what you are right. I do need the time off and I deserve it too. This will be a night for me to relax

from all this hard work that I have. I can forget about my prisoners and the gestapo for a while." Klink told him.

With that Hogan left the office and went back to the barracks. They were all set for tonight and he had found out that the radio would be out of there

tomorrow at sometime. Colonel Hogan was going to be a high ranking gestapo agent and he was going to need to get the orders written out so that

they would fool the gestapo men at the hotel. This presented a problem, but Hogan and his men had faced challenges such as these before and he

would do it somehow or another. He would be Colonel Hans Fischer and he hoped that there was no one with that name that anyone at the hotel would

know on that night or he would be in trouble.

As Carter and Newkirk pulled Klink's car up to the office Colonel Hogan slipped into the trunk. He could not be seen and there would never be a need

for three men to take Colonel Klink into town. It was their hope that he would not recognize Newkirk and Carter. They would keep their helmets on and

might not be recognized.

As they drove through town Hogan got bumped around quite a bit and he hoped that his uniform was not going to look too unkempt. The one thing

that you could say good about the gestapo is that their code was very clear. They were to look good at all times and no colonel in their service would

have a wrinkled uniform on. He would be spotted right away.

Carter drove Klink to a café on the other side of the block where he would not see them going into the hotel where the gestapo had their major and

let Colonel Klink out of the car. They then drove down the street a little way and Colonel Hogan slipped out of the car unnoticed. As the three men

drove to the hotel Hogan gave himself a quick check. He was ready for his meeting. He had practicing his German each and everyday and knew that

he had little or no accent.

As they pulled the car to the front of the hotel they noted the two gestapo guards that were located at the front door. As they entered the lobby of

the hotel there were two more agents stationed there and the desk clerk could also be an agent of that they were not sure. Newkirk went right over

to the man at the desk and demanded to see the man who was in charge of holding the prisoner. "I must see him right away. The prisoner is to be

moved." he shouted.

The desk clerk looked at the two gestapo men who were watching and listening to what was happening and one of the men walked into the room

next door. He was gone for a few minutes and then a tall man came out. He had heard of no such orders. "Who gave you these orders?" he

demanded. This order came from headquarters. The underground has found out about the major's location and is going to be trying to rescue

him. They want to have him moved to a new location. Here are the orders." Colonel Hogan told him.

The captain looked at the orders and with some grumbling he went into the other room. The real major came out of the room with him and Hogan

thanked the man. "Come on you piece of slime. We have other ways to make you talk." he told the major.

Once the major was in the car Colonel Hogan told the man who they really were and for the first time in days Major Mark Browning could relax. The

gestapo had been rough with him and for some reason he had the feeling that he was never going to leave that room. He was sure that the Germans

had plans to kill him once he cracked. From what the Colonel here was telling him his feelings were right.

With that the four men left the hotel and got into the car. They came back into Stalag 13 and managed to slip the major into the barracks unnoticed.

It was when the major got into the tunnel that he knew the full story of the plans that the Germans had for him. He now knew that they had planned

to put this German as a plant who would be receiving all the information from the men and relaying it to the Germans. The plant was going to be a

double agent. But the German plans had not worked and he had been caught in the act.

Colonel Hogan brought the man down to the tunnel and Carter and Newkirk went back to town to wait for Colonel Klink who once more was failing

miserably with the women at the café. When they saw his car pull up in the front they were more than pleased. Klink was an idiot even to the loyal

Germans and with ninety percent of the men out fighting the war a man was a welcome sight usually. Not so with Colonel Klink he was jittery and

foolish. They were glad to see him go.

As Colonel Hogan introduced the major to the gestapo man, the German laughed. "Now colonel what are you going to do with the both of us? You

cannot keep us down here forever and your contact has no way of contacting you as long as the radio detector is here. My men have the orders to

stay here until I send the truck away. I have stopped your little operation even if I do end up in England." he bragged.

This indeed was a worry for the Colonel and his men. They needed the radio. But the gestapo man had made a mistake. He had given Hogan information

that he badly needed. He was sure that the men driving the truck had not ever met the major and now all he had to do was impersonate him. No better

than that he was going to allow the real major to do that. He looked very much like the imposter and it was his turn to have fun with the Germans.

The Germans had been so sure that the major was never escaping they had spoken about his impersonator and foolishly said the gestapo man's real

name within hearing range of the major . His real name was Major Arnold Schmidt and he had come straight from Berlin. With just a few modifications

the Major's uniform was made up by Newkirk and he was ready for the plan.

The major took a look at the man who was going to impersonate him. He did appear to look like him somewhat but he was not him. Fortunately the

real major was German himself and had been raised speaking German. He was going to enjoy this job. As he dressed in the uniform the men of

the barracks kept a careful eye on the door and when everything was clear the Major left once again in the colonel's own car. Once he had been gone

for about twenty minute Carter drove him back into the Stalag. Carter let him out of the car and he went in to see Colonel Klink.

Major Mark Browning walked into the office and was met by the nervous older man who introduced himself as Colonel Klink. "I am here to remove

the radio detector out of your Stalag . We need to use it elsewhere. There has been no transmissions in the past few days and all is clear." he told the

older man.

"Very good. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Klink told him. With that the imposter headed out to the truck that had the radio locator

on it.

He went over and spoke to the men. Neither one of the men appeared to recognize him. But they were more than happy to leave the Stalag. It was

a boring place with a Colonel who was so nervous it made them nervous. They packed up and were out of the compound within twenty minutes.

With that the major left . He did not want to get caught by someone who would know him. Carter left with the car for a few moments and then

came back in. The major had been let down the emergency tunnel and everything was all set.

In the morning once the radio detecting truck was out of range they would contact the submarine. The two majors would be on their way back to

England and Colonel Hogan and his men could go on to another job.


End file.
